


The world stopped and flames ignited when I'm alone with you

by Marcymoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boombox is main focus, Closet Sex, Drinking Games, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Gabriel reyes is mentioned, Love Confessions, M/M, Mchanzo is secondary relationship, Movie Night, Party, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Saving eachother, Sexual Angst, Spin the Bottle, cowboy films, mad max fury road - Freeform, minimal angst, music sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcymoo/pseuds/Marcymoo
Summary: Junkrat gets invited to a Men's night to celebrate their victory while getting caught up with his feelings towards a certain DJ who saved him during a mission. Things ensue when they play spin the bottle. Feelings





	The world stopped and flames ignited when I'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I waited three years to finish this. I hope you guys enjoy this. ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

The sun scorched Route 66 while Junkrat stood dazed before the broken bastion pieces. The green neon around his body began to fade. He was at the brink of death until Lúcio used his sound barrier on him. He never expected Lúcio to use his sound barrier on him when he could always respawn. He even wondered if he's worth using an ult on out of all people.

“Junkrat?” Lúcio’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “You alright?”

“Sure.” He nodded. “Ta.” Lúcio smiled in response. He likes his warm innocent welcoming grin. It ignited a warmth in his chest which he clutches with his metallic hand. 

They are interrupted by McCree and Hanzo crying out their ult in unison as they defeated mass amount of the enemies on the payload.The spirit dragon descend beyond the canyon to who knows where. Junkrat and Lúcio exchanged looks briefly unable to make out what happened recently.  
"I gotta meet up with the others, I'll catch you later." Lúcio said, before they skated off giving him a wink from behind his shoulder.

Junkrat nodded in response, gazing at him before Athena announced victory for their team.  
He went off to meet up with Roadhog, eventually running into him along the way. 

"Where have you been?" Roadhog grunted .

Junkrat beamed "Y'know the usual roaming blowing stuff up." He lowered his voice to a quiet murmur. "And nearly dying."

Roadhog sighed angrily shaking his head slightly. "Did you at least got healed?"  
Junkrat thought of that sound barrier that saved him earlier "Yeah!"

"Good, at least try to stay out of trouble next mission."

Roadhog noticed Junkrat's dazed expression only to shrug it off as if he's had too much fun on the mission. 

Junkrat was quiet on the entire ride back to Gibraltar much to the concern of Mako who usually hears him talk about the mission on the way back. His heart ached for the DJ when they first hung out together after he joined Overwatch, but the events from the mission only fueled the flames in his chest. Sure, they save each other in missions, but he trusts him enough to use his ult on him just by a bastion who nearly killed him. He doesn’t know how to go about this to him. 

He exited the colossal vehicle about to go to base, only to stop in his tracks when he heard the gunslinger promulgation.

“ I’m throwing a men’s night in my apartment !” McCree announced, gathering the attention of all of his fellow teammates. "Snacks and alcohol will be provided and...” He paused noticing Junkrat peering through the crowd. “AND NO INCENDIARY DEVICES!!!” 

Junkrat scowled “ Not even fireworks?!”

“I think he means that too.” Roadhog added. 

“Oh.” Junkrat slouched his shoulders. “I don’t see a point to this, c'mon roadie.” he said, heading towards the base.

“A party, when is it?” Lúcio asked in the crowd obviously excited, causing the Junker to stop in his tracks. 

“It starts at PST High Noon, which means tonight.” McCree answered as he made a check hand gesture with both of his hands while he walked to the base. 

“So, you’re going to base or what?” Mako asked.

“I changed my mind, I want to go to that party.”

“You sure about that?” he arched his brows inside his mask.

Junkrat nodded his head vigorously.

Roadhog sighed “Fine, but you’re going to need to be cleaned up.”

Junkrat hasn’t been to the casual type parties, he even doubted those kinds existed. He recently took a bubble bath insisted by Mako much to his disgust fearing that the water is contaminated, but he’s been reassured that it isn’t. After the bath, Mako helped him with his eyeliner and eyeshadow. They painted their nails with a fresh coat of black nail polish.

Later that night after parking the motorcycle. " Anyways, didja that see that RIPtire explosion, Roadie?" Junkrat giggled as he and Roadhog walked up the stairs to McCree’s apartment.  
Roadhog grunts in response. "That's show them who's on top."

The music grew, indicating they’re close to the apartment making the Junker go silent.

“What’s on your mind?” Roadhog asked. 

"For some reason I can't stop thinking about a certain someone." 

"And who will that be?!" Roadhog asked concerned turning head a bit towards Junkrat. 

He furrowed his brows struggling to remember the other man's name. "Well, it's about that skating DJ person." 

"You mean Lúcio?" Roadhog corrected. 

The Junker lifted his head up. "Right, him." 

"We're here," Roadhog said. 

Roadhog knocked on the door. A muffled "be right there" was heard followed by shackling and a few clicks. McCree opened the door dressed in a red flannel button up shirt with jean pants and still wearing his hat.

“Well.’’ He started grinning as he leaned against the door frame with arms crossed. “ I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.”

“Yeah, I know, what a surprise.” Junkrat sheepishly giggled, scratching the back of his head.  
“I’m glad you guys came.” McCree responded pulling Junkrat into hug, well an awkward one because of the constant padding around some areas. “Come inside and make yourself at home.”

The Junkers entered the apartment and looked around the place. The party is tamed even for an apartment this huge. The living room was rather large with a huge brown sofa with a wooden snack table in front of a flat tv where most of the team was watching sports.

“HAHAHA JUNKRAT,ROADIE, MEIN TWO JUNKER COMRADES.” a familiar voice boomed, hugging the Junkers from behind, unintentionally squeezing the life out of the younger junker. ”How’s it going?”

“It’s going fine.” Roadhog replied. “Also you’re crushing my buddy.” Reinhardt immediately released them from his embrace with junkrat falling to the floor regaining his breath. “Sorry Junkboy, I just get very excited.”

“No worries.” he huffed getting up.

Reinhardt smiled and patted him on the back. “C’mon, I’ll get you guys a beer.”

He directed them to a small mini kitchen bar where a neon beer sign hung as the other teammates were chatting about their current victory.

They took a seat next to each other. While Reinhart went to go get the drinks,he glanced around the apartment spotting Lúcio playing music from his turntable. The music sounded like a remix of his speed boost music, but with a more intense bass and a vivid melody. He kinda liked it. 

A can was placed in front of him, snapping him out of his trance. He grabbed his can, clinking it together with roadhog’s before opening the tab and quickly sipped the froth before it could spill anywhere. 

He continued to gaze at the DJ while sipping his drink. He is wearing his hoodie with his frog icon, his eyes were shut as he bobs his head to the beat of his music, pressing his fingers against his headphones.

“You gonna talk to him or just stare at him?” Roadhog said suddenly breaking the other man from his daze. “Just invite him over to drink with us.”

Junkrat hopped off his seat with determination. “Y’know what, m’ going for it.” He continued to walk up to the turntable.

“G’day.” Junkrat greeted. There was no response as Lúcio continued nodding his head to the beat and waved his finger to the tempo. 

“Oi, Froggy.” He tapped on Lúcio’s shoulder. Lúcio opened his eyes and turned to the Junker. 

“Junkrat? ” Lúcio raised his brows then laughed. He reached one hand up to remove his earphones, resting them around his neck. 

“I’m glad you're here.” He pulls him into a hug, nuzzling his head against his chest. “I didn’t know you had freckles and you smell good.”

“Yeah, I had a bath before coming here.” he scratched the back of his neck, flustered at the response.

“Wanna join me an’ roadie for a drink?”

“For sure.” He got up following Junkrat over to the bar, hopping on a stool and spinning slightly on it before stopping at the granite island.

“Hey.” Roadhog gruffed.

“How are you, hog?”

“Fine.” He replied before taking another drink from the can.

Reinhardt scooted against the counter towards the DJ with his head leaning on his hand.“Nice performance earlier.” He said with a grin spread across his face. “Can ya play some Hasselhoff ?”

Lúcio’s face went blank. “Uhh.”

The crusader laughed slamming his hand on the countertop. “I’m just messing with you. What would it be for tonight, comrade?” 

“A virgin margarita.”

He leaned forward, resting his arm on the granite. “Going sober aren't cha?”

“Nah, I just don’t want to hit up as of now.” Lúcio replied, scratching his chin.

He nodded “ I see.” He then went to the kitchen.

Lúcio turned to Junkrat. “So, you enjoying the party?”

Junkrat lifted himself from the snack bowl with his face puffed up. “Hmm?”

“Hai, chiizu!” Genji appeared from behind suddenly, wrapping his arms around Lúcio and Junkrat shoulders with a phone in one hand. 

The junker went temporarily blind as a bright light flashed when the cyborg snapped the photo.

The cyborg slid over to Roadhog. “Want to be in it too?”

He didn’t respond to the cyborg creating an eerily awkward silence between them.

“Okay.” He murmured before dashing to other teammates in the living room.

“You got stuff on your face.” Roadhog said.

Junkrat swallowed. “What?!”

Lúcio’s hand cupped his chin, softly dusting the crumbs off his face.Junkrat stared at him bewildered by his gentle touch on his face.

“Uh, sorry.” He retracted his hands from the other mans face. “ Did I-” 

Junkrat shook his head. “Nah.”

“Here you go, enjoy.” Reinhardt said, sliding the plastic cup to the DJ. He grabbed the cup. “Thanks.” He took a sip of the cocktail.

“I’ve been meaning to speak to ya about somethin’.”

Lúcio set his drink down and turned to the junker. “I’m listening.”

"When you saved me from an enemy Bastion, I wondered how could you care so much for me, even to go as far as to use your ultimate barrier for me when I could respawn?" the junker asked. 

“I could’ve said the same when you saved me from an enemy Mei before that.”

Junkrat downed the rest of his can. “ Yeah, well it’s becau-”

“ What do you mean I had enough?!” McCree and Reinhardt interrupted the two with their bickering. “This is my house. I make the rules here. ” 

“This is your third can, I think that’s enough.” Reinhardt chastised.

“What makes you any better?” McCree pointed at the can Reinhardt's is holding “This is your fifth can. FIFTH CAN!”

“That’s because I know how to hold my liquor.” Reinhardt argued, though it sounded more like he was boasting. 

McCree tipped his hat aggressively. “Well then, I challenge you to a drink off to prove who can hold their liquor.” Most of the teammates went over to the island to watch the drink off. 

“McCree, don’t do this!!” Hanzo warned, grabbing both of the gunslinger’s shoulders, which he brushed off.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine when I prove gramps wrong.” 

Mccree gestured then to Lúcio.“Why don’tcha play some music?” 

“Sure, I’ll talk with you later.” He got up and left much to the junker’s disappointment. 

Rows of shot glasses stood before the two men as they both gave each other competitive nods.“Ready? Chug!” Torbjorn shouted, slamming his hand flat on the island. 

McCree and Reinhardt started downing their few shots as the others cheered while chanting chug. 

“C’mon mate, I've seen blokes back in Straya who can hold more than that .” Junkrat shouted at the gunslinger. 

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head wondering why McCree would agree to such a stupid challenge. No matter how much he tried to prevent him from doing it, he wouldn’t listen regardless.

“For an old man, you have such a strong liver.” Genji commented. In response he shot a smirk at the cyborg then continued to drink. 

It was down to the final shot glass. McCree reached for the glass, only to fall face first onto the floor. Törb raised Reinhardt's arm, claiming him victorious. 

“Oi McCree?! You okay, mate?” Junkrat says as he pokes his body with his peg leg. 

“Jesse?!” Hanzo ran by McCree’s side and cradled his unconscious body, tearing up.

"Is he going to be okay?!” Lúcio asked, looking at the gunslinger. 

A groan escaped from McCree which got Hanzo to stop crying. "Are You okay? Speak to me?" Hanzo grabbed Mccree by his shoulders. 

In response, McCree opens his eyes and he pressed his lips against Hanzo.

"There is nothing to be worried about, I'm fine." McCree caressed Hanzo's jawline with his left hand. Hanzo furrowed his brows. "I told you and look what happened." He helped McCree up, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. "Never ruin your liver again." Genji covered his face awkwardly.  
Hanzo then marched over to Reinhardt , who was now drunk. "You! Go call it truce." Reinhardt patted McCree's shoulder. "It's great that you're okay, kid."

McCree nodded in response.

Then they all decided to watch movies for the time being. The first film was Mad Max Fury Road, the Junkers enjoyed it most out of all the teammates. Junkrat kept constantly telling Roadhog about his favorite parts only for Roadhog to tell him to shut up. The final film was some cowboy film which made McCree throws random insults at the film which caused some of the teammates to laugh about it.  
\---  
“ Junkrat, why dontcha come join us for a game of spin the bottle?” McCree motioned his hands for the junker to join them.

"I don't know what that is ?" Junkrat replied. “You just spin the bottle?”

“No, you do more than that. Just get over here!”

The junker obliged, taking a seat between the gunslinger and cyborg.

The first one to spin the bottle was Zenyatta. He spun the bottle and the bottle aimed at Genji. Zenyatta pecks at Genji's metallic cheeks. His lights turned red as his antenna swiveled back. 

Oh, that was the other thing besides spinning bottles. He hoped he doesn’t kiss any omnics. 

“Junkrat, you’re up next." McCree pointed at Junkrat. 

He spun the bottle and the nozzle aimed at Lúcio. Junkrat began to turn red. 

He looked at Lucio, sitting vertically across the circle from him. He wanted to confess his feelings to him normally though it wasn’t like he has a problem with straight up kissing him. 

"You, get 60 minutes in heaven." McCree announced slowly clapping.

"Uh, What's that?!" He stood up, turning to McCree.

"You and Lúcio have to spend an hour in the closet together." 

The junker considers the rules of the game bullshit, plausibly rules the Gunslinger made himself. Maybe the entire game is made up as an excuse to screw with them.

Before Junkrat could question anything any further, McCree got up and dragged the two near the closet. He opened the closet successfully, throwing in Lúcio who was giggling throughout the whole thing. Junkrat writhed himself free from the gunslinger’s grip and made a run for it. The gunslinger chased after him, finally grabbing him by the arm. He carried him on his shoulder as he struggled against his grip.

“Don’t make this any harder than it is, Jamison!!!” He grunted before throwing him in the closet and locking it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" Junkrat angrily shouted, pounding at the closet door to get the attention of others, but it was no use. No one bothered listening.  
"I'LL BLOW YOUR DOOR INTO PIECES!” 

Lúcio stopped laughing and walked up towards the Junker. “ Uh, McCree told you not to bring them.”

“I probably smuggled them.” He searched through his pockets, but there was nothing in them. “Bastard.” he cursed under his breath, leaning against the door as he is ready to ram it open.

He turned around as he felt hands grab his shoulders "Junkrat, relax."  
“Mongrel locked the door.” junkrat argued.

He began to rub circles in his shoulders soothing him. "Yeah, but at least we are together in this closet." Lúcio reminded him as he smiled. 

“You can sit with me when you’re ready.” Lúcio release his hands from the junker’s shoulder and sat in the middle of the closet.

Junkrat took a few deep breaths, stepping away from the door and joined him.He scanned closet which was quite a big closet with room to stretch. The only source of light was Lúcio's phone which is playing music. 

"So, What were you about to say to me back there?" Lúcio said, catching the attention of the Junker. 

The junker furrowed his brows. “Where was I?”

“Enemy Mei.” Lúcio answered.

“Yeah, I jus’ can’t let you respawn even when people depend on you.” He confided. “Even I depend on you.” 

Lúcio went quiet as he is taken aback by his words. "You really think that?"

“Yeah an' I wonder why you use your ult on me when I could respawn, not that I’m complaining. I really appreciated that.”

“That bastion was targeting you, well an ulted tank no less .” Lúcio explained. “He would've killed you and our teammates too. I also depended on you seeing that your good with explosives and all.”

Junkrat was touched by his words.

He gazed at him wanting to tell him something else, but didn't know how to put it into words. 

“Anything wrong, Junk?” He giggled “If you like me or something I don’t judge.”

Without hesitation Junkrat pressed his lips against the other man's. He pulled away from the kiss and noticed Lúcio's eyes widen.

"Sorry Mate, don't know what's gotten into me." The junker admitted. “After we both got to know each other since I joined, I felt flames inside my chest whenever I’m near you. Since that bastion thing it felt like my flames been fueled.”

Lúcio cupped the Junker's chin returning the kiss. "You don't have to be sorry, Junkr-."  
He shushed Lúcio with a finger pressed against his lips. "Jus' call me Jamie." 

Lúcio smiled. "Ok Jamie, After all it's why we're here." 

Junkrat lifted Lúcio up and pinned him against the wall, kissing passionately. His tongue collide with Lúcio's. He could taste sweet tanginess of that margarita he drank earlier. Junkrat broke the kiss, licking his lips savoring the taste and continued. Wanting more, he deepened the kiss letting his tongue go deeper into the other's mouth as he slipped his left hand under Lúcio's hoodie touching his abs.

Junkrat spotted something silver, that reflected light on the ground. He broke the kiss, lowering Lúcio from the wall and walked over to look at it. He picked up the item observing it to be a square foil packet with a visible ring shaped bulge. The packet probably fell from the shelf from earlier.

"What is it?" Lúcio asked, slightly peeking slightly around his shoulder to get a glimpse of what's in his hand. 

Junkrat turned facing him dangling the condom, suggestively raising a brow.  
Lúcio looked at him stunned while a blush spread across his face. " I don't think we'll have enough time for that and we’re in McCree’s closet no less. What if we get caught?" 

"Aw, c'mon, we could have a little fun to pass the time." Junkrat begged. "I mean.”  
He approached the shorter man from behind slipping his hand in his shorts. “H-hey, what are you doi..ahahhhhn.”

Junkrat nearly jumped feeling his girth and length. He never expected him to be that big even for his height. Nor he had felt a cock that big. He always heard bigger is better, but it was all pretty new to him.

He gave an impish smirk before leaning down to his ear. “And besides, there will be nothing to do for the time being. We’ll make it quick.” Lúcio gave no response except panting and shuddering against the gentle caressing of his forming bulge. 

“And I promise.” Junkrat continued. “We won’t get caught.” 

He bit his ear earning a gasp. “G-give it to me.” 

Junkrat obliged sticking the condom in Lúcio's mouth which he instantly spat out into his hand.

Lúcio stared down at the condom then looked at Junkrat. “So, have you done this before?” 

“I’ve done it with a couple o’ blokes before.” He grunted as he kicked off his boot. “What about you?”

“It’s my first time-” 

“Wait what?!” Junkrat interrupted. “I mean you’re a cute spunk. I don’t see why anyone haven’t root ya yet.”

Lúcio chuckled “ No, it’s actually my first time with another man.” he continued.

“Oh, well there’s not much to explain.” Junkrat kicked off his pants and briefs then held up three fingers to Lúcio's face. "Suck on my fingers." 

Lúcio took the junker's fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around it moaning as he sucks. Junkrat was impressed with his skills. The tips of his fingers tingled when his tongue ran through it while he sucked on them roughly. Just the thought of that made him hard, he might as well ask him for a gobby in the near future. 

He released his fingers now slick with saliva." Sorry, I just got carried away."

"No need to be sorry." He patted his head.

Junkrat slumped down on his knees inserting his fingers into his entrance and started thrusting himself face flushed as he moaned and gasped in pleasure in the process. 

He caught Lúcio from the corner of his eyes staring and smirked at him. “Are you gonna stand there and watch or are we going to do this?”

Lúcio unzipped his shorts while the Junker got an eyeful. He took out his dick from his briefs. He cooed as Lúcio tore open the packet with the canine of his teeth. He finally put on the condom, approaching him. 

Junkrat pulled out his fingers his hole now lubed up with saliva. “Hurry, put it in.” he grabbed one of his buttocks. “Clocks’ a tickin.”

Lúcio held the junker’s hips as he positioned himself against his entrance, probing into his hole. 

Junkrat winced in pain as he felt his huge dick stretch his insides. He trembled into the carpet as whimpers and grunts left his throat with each thrust.

Lúcio suddenly stopped. “You okay?” 

Junkrat raised his head, his face red and eyeliner running.“M’ fine, I'll get used to it.” he hoarse. 

Concerned Lúcio pulls out of him. Junkrat got up sniffling. “I said I was fine!” 

Lúcio sighed “I don’t want to hurt you, we need to find actual lube.” He got up, searching the closet.

“We don’t have time for that.” Junkrat argued. 

He picked up his phone. “ It has only been 10 minutes, we still got enough time.”

He put his phone back down and walked to the steel shelf. 

“Can you give me a boost up?” 

Junkrat begrudgingly obliged, grabbing the shorter man by the waist and lifting him up, causing his face to brush through the clothes. “Jus’ make it quick.” 

“If you find any let’s jus’ assume he’s tryin’ to impress Hanzo,” he joked.

Lúcio snickered above him. “We’ll see.” 

“Did you find anything yet?” He asked impatiently.

“Not ye- oh got it.”

Junkrat lowered him back onto the floor with an expensive looking blue bottle in hand.  
Lúcio licked his thumb, wiping the eyeliner from Junkrat’s cheeks. “Still want to continue?”  
Junkrat nodded in response as he laid on the floor, propping himself on his back. 

Lúcio opened the cap and began drizzling a necessary amount lubricant on his fingers before snapping the cap closed and tossing the bottle aside. He kneeled down, inserting two fingers in him. He bit his lips. His body flinched from the feeling of the fingers thrusting into him. Lúcio pressed his lips passionately against his as he probed his hole. Junkrat broke the kiss throwing his head back when he felt his fingers thrust deeper within him. 

He gave him a smug smirk “Found your spot.”

Junkrat lifted his head back up with a blush spread across his face. “Can we do it already?” he asked, huffing from the euphoria.

Lúcio gave no response as he suddenly lifted him from the floor and pinned him against the wall. Junkrat’s eyes widen at the sudden position. He knows the DJ had a buff appearance, but he didn’t know he would be strong enough to carry him. What else did he do other than skating and playing sports?

“Crikey, are you able to handle me?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing, I got you.”

Junkrat nodded in response, securing both his real and artificial limbs around the other man.  
He felt his cock prod at his entrance before it slowly penetrated him completely. He dug his nails into the fabric of his hoodie as he buried his face into his shoulder.

"Doing alright ?" Lúcio asked, looking up at the taller man.  
"Yes 'm fine, continue." Junkrat replied nodding into the other's shoulders. Lúcio slowly dragged himself out and thrust into him.

“Ya know for a person who has done it with a couple o’ blokes.” he commented in a mock Australian accent. “You’re pretty tight.” 

Junkrat grunted. “Either that or you're just bigger than em.” 

He gradually pick up the pace making the junker’s body rock against the wall with each thrust. He panted into Lúcio's ear causing him to shudder and moan at the feeling. Junkrat noticed this and an idea snap to him. He licked Lúcio's neck to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. 

“Jamie, mmhn.” Lúcio moaned under his breath. 

He gave a teasing smile “Ya love sayin’ my name, dontcha?” 

Lúcio lost his stance, causing them to slowly slide down against the wall. Junkrat gasped loudly as his dick drove into him deeper when they hit the floor. His mind went blank as he felt his dick against his spot. His insides felt warm. The kind that makes his tongue loll out his mouth as a blush spread across his face. 

“Jamie?!” 

He snapped out of his trance and focused on the worried DJ below him. 

He leaned down uniting their lips and their tongue collided against each other while he began grinding his hips against his crotch.

He broke the kiss with a string of saliva linking to their tongues. “Yeah Lú, right there.” he moaned loudly, thrusting himself harder.

“Can you lower your voice?” Lúcio asked breathily. “The others might hear you.”  
He lowered his voice. “Sorry, where are we again?”

"We’re in Mccree's closet."  
His face went blank briefly. “Oh, well let's make every minute worth it before he finds us then."

Lúcio grabbed his hips helping himself him thrust deeper. Junkrat planted his hand on his chest. He rocked his head back and forth, giggling and panting Lúcio’s name softly with each thrust. His body jolted in pleasure when his prostate was brushed against repeatedly. It felt so right despite being so wrong. He forgot about the teammates outside and didn't care about how they'd react even though he was sure that they wouldn't get caught. He was focused on what they needed right then and there.

“Unf, I’m getting close.” he murmured. 

He lowered himself securing his arms around Lúcio’s back. He grunts as Junkrat suddenly rolled themselves over.

“Finish me,” he whispered, rested his hands on his shoulders.

Lúcio obliged as he continued to thrust into him. Junkrat rest his arm on his forehead as his body jerked rhythmically against the soft carpet. 

He felt Lúcio’s fingers intertwined with his. He smiled lightly, locking eyes on Lúcio above him. His eyes are shut, beads of sweat rested on his forehead as he murmurs things in Portuguese. Such a sensual view as if he wasn’t already considered one.

He peppered kisses from his neck to his navel. He grabbed the junker’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit as he went a quicker pace. Junkrat clenched his teeth as his limbs tightened around Lúcio nearly crushing him. 

Brightness suddenly entered the closet. Junkrat passed it off as a message or notification on Lúcio’s phone. 

“Uh, Jam-ngh.”

“Yeah, me too Lú.” Junkrat replied raspily.

They both moaned clutching each other as they came. Junkrat fell against the carpet as they huffed in unison. 

“It looked like you guys had fun in there." A familiar voice teased.

Junkrat sat up noticing McCree leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. Behind him were the rest of teammate who has pretty much seen everything. Genji even snapped a photo of them.

Reinhardt laugher boomed across the room. “ATTA BOY, I’M VERY PROUD OF YA!” 

Lúcio sheepishly pulled out of the Junker, still too numb to move from his position. 

"I’m surprised to see the last bit of action." McCree said then rose his brow while crossing his arms. "But seriously in my closet? And I bet you used my lube too.”

"Nonsense ,but yeah! We fucked in your closet, mate!” He continued. “What did ya expect us to do here, huh? Sucking faces for an hour straight?!" 

The front door opened. "Sorry I'm late." Soldier said as he walked in holding a box full of soda. 

"Shit happe-..." he came to a halt when he caught a glimpse of the intercourse in the closet. "What the fuck."

"Alright that's it." Junkrat mumbled as he got up covering his member with his prosthetic hand. " PISS OFF, YA WANKERS!" He shouted shutting the closet door.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Lú?" Junkrat asked slipping his briefs and shorts on.

Lúcio sighed " It's okay." He removed the condom and tucking himself back in his pants.

Junkrat furrowed his brows worryingly, knowing something was wrong by the tone of his voice. He wiped the cum off his abdomen rubbing his hand on his shorts. “Are you alright?”

Lúcio nodded with a straight face " I'm fine."

"Okay, mate." Junkrat approached the door holding it open.

“Nah, you go ahead.” Lúcio said.

Junkrat felt guilt floods his chest as he went to the living room. He promised him that they wouldn’t get caught, yet it happened anyways. He balled up his fist and scrunched his brows. None of this wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t force him into it he thought to himself. He wishes he hadn't spun that bottle.

He took a seat on the couch and leaned his head against his prosthetic hand.

"Junkboy!" Reinhardt greeted while in the middle of an arm wrestling in the midst of losing to Roadhog. 

"Congrats on making that move, so bold of ya."

Junkrat groaned buried his head in his arms.

“What is it?” Roadhog asked.

"I think I screwed up back there." 

Roadhog grunted. "I saw what happened." 

“I promised him it wouldn’t happen.” Junkrat sighed. "Yet it happened anyways.” 

He finally pinned the crusader’s arm on the table. "Spend some time alone with him and talk with him at his place." Roadhog suggested. 

“But, what if-”

“No buts. You can't let that stop you from talking to him .”

"You're right.” He got up from the couch. “Thanks, Roadie."

He heard Reinhardt demanding a rematch behind him as he glanced around the apartment, finding Lúcio at the granite table.

He briefly inhaled, walking casually to the area.

"Oi, Lú." Junkrat greeted as he took a stool next to Lúcio who turned to Junkrat drinking piña coladas. 

He glanced at the bottle he was drinking. “You’re hitting it up, as you call it?” There was still no response from him. 

“Sorry about what happened back there.” 

He arched a brow in response.

“Sooo.” Junkrat elongated his vowels as he swirled his metallic finger against the granite. 

"Let’s say we ditch this place and get a ride to your place." Junkrat grinned.

Without a word, the DJ got up and threw away his empty bottle before going to the living room.

His chest ached again with guilt. So this was how badly he screwed up? He thought to himself.

He turned facing the bartender who is now Soldier 76 which puzzles him.

“What are you doing?"

He sighed wiping a glass cup. “Reinhardt gotten too tipsy, so I decided to run things here.” 

“Okay, can you give me a can of beer?”

He lifted his head. “How many have you had before I came here?”

“One.”

“Absolutely not.” the soldier chided. "You’ll start asking for another drink and you’ll eventually start doing stupid shit.”

“It’s jus’ a second can.”

Genji approached the bar.“We’re gonna have another drink off?” 

“What?!” the soldier arched his brow “No.”

“Okay.” The cyborg skulked off to the living room to sit with Zenyatta.

The soldier turned to the Junker and sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. “Look, You can’t just drown your guilt in booze,” he started as his voice started to get bleak. “I used to think booze would solve everything when me and Gabe had a falling out.”

He chuckled. “Knowing Lúcio, I doubt he would hold a grudge unless it’s Symmetra.”

“Ready to hit the road?” Lúcio chimed in, grabbing Junkrat’s attention. “Hog’s waiting in his motorcycle.”

The Junker nodded getting up from the stool. “Yeah.”

“Take care.” The soldier gave him a two finger salute to which Jamie nodded in response.

"Bye, see ya next mission and good job on you know what I mean." McCree teased winking at the Junker, earning a glare from him. Hanzo playfully nudged the gunslinger against the arm. They left the apartment and hopped into the sidecar. Junkrat found his pack of cigarettes he’s been meaning to bring with him lying on the seat and stored it in his pocket.

“So, how far do you live?” Mako asked.

“Down the street a couple of blocks away.”

He gave a slight nod in response as he started motorcycle. The engine roared, taking off onto the road.

“Do you like metal?” Junkat asked, leaning towards the radio.

“Um-.” 

Before he could answer, Junkrat pressed a button causing music to blast out of the motorcycle’s stereo.

Junkrat banged his head vigorously as Mako nodded his head slowly while driving.

He turned to see Lúcio getting fond of the music as he bobbed his head along to the brash melody. 

“This is me ‘n’ Roadies favorite song.”  
Lúcio nodded “I like it.”

The Junker grinned and turned up the volume. They listened to a couple of songs from the album and chatted about music. Roadhog took a liking to Lúcio during their chat about pachimari and other interests. They parked along the curb of the street.

“This is as far I can take you, I’m about to head home.” Mako said, stopping the motorcycle. 

They both exited the vehicle.

“Thanks man.” Lúcio said, embracing him.

“No problem.” 

“And Jamison, stay out of trouble.” Roadhog reminded.

“Will do, Roadie.” he gave him a thumbs up.  
They both hugged him before he drove off.

The area glowed with city lights and neon signs. The streets were empty. There were only a few people are out on the streets. Junkrat was thinking about doing a heist there at some point with Roadhog. The apartment was close enough to just walk, much to Lúcio's delight.

"Hop on my back." Lúcio told the Junker.  
“Wait, really?!” Junkrat exclaimed. “I get you’re strong n’ all, but all the way to your place?”

Lúcio replied. “You're not heavy at all.”

Junkrat got on the other man’s back, securing his arms and legs around him. He began to skate along the sidewalk, leaving a trace of green neon. 

The cool night haze trickled on the Junker’s back. He nuzzled against the other's neck for warmth.

“Getting clingy aren’t ya?” Lúcio teased, looking at the Junker from his shoulder.

“It’s cold.”

When they entered the apartment lobby, Lúcio lowered Junkrat from his back. They took the elevator which was a quiet moment between them. When the elevator door opened, they were met with another lobby with stairs. Jeez, two lobbies for a place like this?  
Lúcio walked up to the wall by the stairs grinning as if he has an idea.

"Ya aren't doin' what I think you're about to do?" Junkrat looked wide eyed at the man with disbelief. "I could carry you up the stairs if ya want." 

Lúcio shook his head. "Nah, I have done this many times before.” 

“But with me on you’re back?” the Junker argued.“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You never hurt me while we skated the rest of the way here.” Lúcio reassured.

Junkrat climbed on his back again securing himself tightly around him.

Lúcio hopped onto the wall and continued gliding up while stabilizing Junkrat with his free hand. Sweat collect on his forehead and rolled down at the side of his face.

“You doing good back there?” Lúcio asked, panting. 

“Are you? caus’ you don’t seem like it.”

“I’ll be fine.” Lúcio huffed “We can’t stop now, we’re almost there.”

He amped up, speed boosting as he swerved quickly above the stairs. Junkrat wrapped his legs around him tightly as his body swerved in different directions. 

Lúcio hopped in front of his apartment door. "Finally here." He panted, lowering the other man from his back. He took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Lúcio set his stuff by the door and plopped face first on the couch when he entered his apartment.

Junkrat sat by him. “Next time, I’m carrying you.”

Lúcio mumbled something incoherent into the couch, but his tone sounds like defeated huffing.

The apartment was very spacious and modern, much bigger than McCree’s. The living room took up most of the space of the entire room. Framed posters hung neatly against the walls, a gigantic TV was mounted on the wall and, of course, a frog tank. Junkrat tapped on it, making the frog jump in alertness. The kitchen seems modernly normal. The balcony ran from the living room and the bedroom. The balcony had a hot tub and was furnished with couches, a fire pit, and other various outdoor furniture. 

Lúcio lifted himself from the couch. “I’m going to my room, wanna come?”

Junkrat nodded following behind him.He flopped on the bed, stretching his body against the mattress.“You should throw a party here.”

Lúcio laughed “You think so?”

“Yea, if you allow fireworks.”

“I’ll see. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back." Lúcio planted a kiss on the Junker's cheek before heading off to the bathroom. 

Everything was going good so far, he thought. It was like the closet didn't happen. He rested against the pillows with a satisfied sigh until he felt his dick twitch. The Junker furrowed his brows, fixating on his pants. Why? Junkrat thought to himself. How can a simple kiss on a cheek get him so aroused? He can’t let this happen.

He turned to the nightstand and rummaged through the drawer, finding a gossip magazine. He scanned through the magazine finding it interesting with certain celebrities and stuff until he turned the page to find Lúcio in swim trunks exposing a butterfly tattoo on his lower abdomen. He thought it was kinda cute, but he’d never seen Lúcio shirtless.He remembered how nourished and smooth it felt. He would like to feel them again, maybe add some marks on him - wait, what was he thinking? He growled in frustration as he threw the magazine back in the drawer.

He grabbed the remote from the nightstand resting on the foot of the bed turning on the TV. He changed it to a comedy channel which Junkrat laughed at until the commercials came on and premiered a lube advertisement. The Junker swiftly changed the channel to an action film. The Junker enjoyed the film so far with the explosions and mayhem until it went to a sex scene, making him turn off the television.

He borrowed Lúcio's headphones, doubting he would mind. The music playing was different from the one he usually plays. It has a soothing melody like rejuvencia, but pitched in tune and a few chimes here and there. He slumps back against the pillows as his stress began to decay. He rest his eyes while his thoughts melts away. 

The beat gots slightly erratic when his hands moved towards his shorts. He slipped his hand under his shorts and palm at his brief. A hum left his throat as he dug into his briefs and rubbed his thumb on the slit of his semi-erect dick. He stopped upon realizing what he was doing. This was wrong. There was no other way to distract himself. Almost everything was erotic, he has no other choice.

"Fuck it!" Junkrat cursed under his breath. He sat up and took off the headphones. He turned at the edge of the bed and grabbed a few tissues from the night stand. He released his already stiff cock from his briefs. He began to stroke himself slowly as precum starts to trickle his fingers. Pleasure starts to vibrate in his lower abdomen.

He quickened his pace as it started to bloom within him. He bit his lips as his hips jolted indicating he was close. Almost on the verge of cumming, he was caught off guard when the bathroom door opened.

Clouds of mist followed Lúcio out of the bathroom. His skin was covered in beads of water. He wore nothing but a bathing towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was no longer in a ponytail and speakers on them were removed. Some of the dreads rested on his shoulders. 

When he approached the drawer by the TV, he stopped in his tracks when he caught Junkrat staring at him with his cock in hand. He turned away, quickly tucking himself back in his pants.

“What were you doing?” He asked arching a brow.

Junkrat looked at Lúcio from his shoulder and gave an awkward chuckle.“Whadaya mean? I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Suuuure.” he drawled out sarcastically crossing his arms unconvinced. “What are you hiding?”

“Jeez Lú, I’m not hiding anythin’.” He argued as red begins to flood his face covering his crotch.“Can we jus’ forget all of this ever happened?”

Lúcio walked over to the bed, peeking from the Junker's shoulder witnessing a visible bulge outlining his shorts. “You’re erected.”

Without a word, Junkrat got up from the bed and walked towards the door with the feeling of hopelessness. 

“Where you going?” Lúcio asked, concerned.

Junkrat murmured stuffing his hands in his pockets sulking to the door. “I’m leaving.”

The DJ raised his brows worryingly. “Wait, why? What’s wrong?”

“I ruined everything.”

Lúcio sat at the foot of the bed. “How?”

“I just want us to spend casual time together, like a get to know each other kinda thing.” Junkrat said hopelessly facing the door .“But, I screwed that up like in the closet.”

“You didn’t screw anything up.” Lúcio stated. “We can still get to know each other.”

He rose a brow facing Lúcio from his shoulder. “How did I not screw up back there?”

“We were just lost in the moment back there and we lost track of time, plus I kinda stalled time.”

Junkrat leisurely turned away from the door, taking a seat next to Lúcio.

“But, I pushed you to do it.”

He shook his head “Well, sorta.” he said, “But if I didn’t wanted to, I would’ve let you know.”

“Y’know-” he started, only to withdraw the question. He turned his head swat his hand. “Whatever it doesn’t matter.”

Lúcio comforted the Junker, resting his hands on his shoulders.“You can tell me, I won’t be angry with you.”

Junkrat sheepishly turned to him. “Do you still care if we got caught in that closet?”

“Not anymore. We did have a bit of fun alone, right?” Lúcio beamed.

Junkrat chuckled lightly “Yeah, we did.”

“Wanna know the difference from the closet?” Lúcio moved closer to Junkrat while his face gradually flushed red. “We’re not in a closet.” he whispered moving closer. “There’s no one here, but us.” 

Lúcio straddled the Junker’s lap, leaning his face towards his, lips barely touching.

“We have much time to ourselves.” As he knew it, his plush moist lips came into contact with his thin lips. Junkrat felt Lúcio’s hands caress his cheeks. He savored the cool minty freshness when their tongues met. Junkrat grunted into the kiss when Lúcio leaned on him, causing them to fall back against the mattress. He moved his lips to the Junker’s neck, peppering it with kisses.

Lúcio grinds his towel clothed crotch against his bulge. Junkrat grunted, biting his lips as he flinched from the sensitivity of his cock. “F-fuck, froggy! Are ya tryin’ to make me cum me pants?” 

“Maybe.” He smirked at the man below him. “Do you want to?”

“No-Ngh, not now.” the Junker huffed. “ I want you to pleasure me.” he whispered raspily.

Lúcio slowly climbed off the his hips. Junkrat sat up, watching him walk to the bag by the door. He pulled out a blue bottle which Junkrat recognized it as the one from the closet.  
He smirked shaking his head. “Lú you sly bloke. Ya think he will notice?”

Lúcio shrugged “He’ll probably be pissed, but I’m sure he has other things to use.”

He returned to the bed sitting before the Junker, unclamping his belt. He reached for his zipper which he struggled to unzip because of the bulge that’s blocking it. “Merda, what got you this excited?”

“You kissed me on the cheek.” Junkrat answered blankly.

He sputtered. “That got you like this?” he then chuckled “Yeah, uh, sorry.” He managed to zip past the bulge causing the pants unzip itself. His briefs peaked from the pants with a patch of fabric damp with precum. 

Lúcio hummed as he slipped him out of his pants and briefs, throwing them into a corner. He snapped open the bottle, drizzling the thick clear liquid on his fingers then snapped the cap shut. “Don’t find my spot this time.” Junkrat reminded.

It didn't take long when he felt his fingers thrust into his entrance making him squirm under his presence. He rolled his fingers, lubricating him until he accidentally brushed against his prostate making him jolt. Junkrat angrily sat up facing the other man. “STREWTH, I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN’T DO THAT!” he snapped.

Lúcio gave the Junker a sheepish grin. “Sorry, didn’t mean to do that.” he smooches him on the forehead and pulls his fingers out of him.

“I’m forgetting something.” He leaned to the nightstand and pulled out a bluetooth speaker from the drawer then setting it on top. “To make things interesting.” 

“We’re gonna listen to music while we root?” Junkrat questioned. 

He turned on the speakers “Let me guess you never had music while having sex?”

The Junker shook his head “Na, t’ be honest back in that closet, it’s the first time I actually enjoyed it.” He fidget his index fingers. “Usually with the blokes, we fuck, they spill their spunk and I am left to finish myself off.”

Lúcio furrowed his brows in concern. “No kisses or teasing.”

“Nah.”

Lúcio grasped the Junker’s metallic hand “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine jus’ thanks for at least y’know.”

Lúcio caressed the side of the Junkers cheek. “I love you, Jamie.” he gently presses his lips against his. Junkrat brushed the locks away from his face, caressing his jawline.

Lúcio hungrily grinned into the kiss as he pinned his body against the soft mattress under him. He broke the kiss, gazing at the man above him. He seemed like a different person, or he hadn’t seen that side of him before. His own reflection in his fierce brown eyes indicated his deep his lust for him. He could smell the combination of shower and cologne in their proximity. 

Lúcio stood above him idly as if he was waiting for something. He noticed the towel was still wrapped around his waist. He hooked his finger into the semi damp fabric, tugging on it and causing the towel to unfold. He swiftly tossed it to the side joining his clothes. He got an eyeful of his body. Well sculpted muscles and a beautiful glow. But something is missing.

”Don’tcha have a tattoo?” 

He looked down to his arm. “The one on my arm?”

“No, right.” he pointed at his lower abdomen. “There!”

“Oh, that butterfly was photoshopped. Say have you been reading the magazine?” Lúcio teased.

Junkrat shrugged. “Yea, I peeked at a couple of pictures while you were in the shower.” He admitted.

“But, regardless of that, you’re still a cute spunk.” He pecks the tip of his nose.

Junkrat reached his hand down, spreading his entrance with both of his fingers. “I’m primed n ready!” He licked his teeth seductively eager to have him right then and there. 

Lúcio nodded his head smiling fiercely as he snatched his phone from the nightstand tapping play. 

Junkrat furrowed his brows finding something familiar about the music, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He knows the beat sounds similar to the one on the headphones - Wait a minute.

He approached him holding his dick from the base. He ran the tip of his dick around the entrance where his fingers held and prod at it. Junkrat flinched, arching his back when he felt his hot cock gently push into him. “Ghhn!” 

“You’re doing alright?” He asked.

“I’m getting use to it.”

“Okay let me know when it’s too much.”

As the soft melody continued, he smoothly thrust into him and dragged out while the mattress creaked softly under them. 

“Crickey, you’re huge." Junkrat grunted, resting his forearm on his forehead.

"You really think so?" Lúcio asked taking the comment as a compliment, making him gradually pick up the pace.

Junkrat’s huffing became fragmented as he felt his climax building up quickly, much to his disappointment. They just only gotten started and he doesn’t want to get spent this early, there was many things he wanted to do.

“Hnn.”

Lúcio slowed his pace. “Am I being too rough with you?” 

"Nah, fuck mate. I don't know how to put this." He panted. “I want this to last longer, I want this with you.”

"Yeah, it's only us. "

"He grunted. "I don't mean it like that." His body stiffened as pleasure began to build up making his dick twitch.

"How do you mean it?"

"I'm gonna cum."

Lúcio suddenly grabbed his dick by the shaft applying pressure with his thumb and index finger.

"Wait, no what are you-?” The sensation of cumming is no longer building up in him the longer he applied his fingers on his dick. While relieved he is still confused how was he able to do that without making him cum.

“Did that work for you?” Lúcio asked making eye contact.

He furrowed his brows fixating on his dick. “Yea, but how did you..?”

"I've seen it in porn once and I practiced this on myself a couple of times."

He playfully pressed his forehead against his. “Thanks, now let’s get this goin’?” 

Moans combined with giggles is all what left his throat as his body jerked against the mattress under him. He wrapped his arms around Lúcio’s back, causing him to hiss when his lukewarm metallic arm came into contact with his back. Junkrat retracted his prosthetic arm until Lúcio grabbed it wrapping it back on him. 

His thrusts began to increase in speed when the tune began to grow more intense. The adrenaline began to flow throughout the Junker’s body, making him crave more.  
He pushes himself closer only for Lúcio grab his hips pulling him towards him. 

“YES! ROOT ME, DEEP N' HARD, FROGGY .” Junkrat cried, gripping a handful of sheets. He noticed the shock expression Lúcio gave him. He turned his head away in shame while a dark red spread across his face. Lúcio smiled softly at him.  
“C’mon Jamie, we can make as much noise as we want.” 

The Junker wanted to cry out in pleasure, but instead he uttered quiet squeaks and moans with each thrust despite the other man’s words. 

“Such cute noises you’re making.” He began to advance his pace as an attempt to have his guards lowered, but still nothing.

“Even if they can hear from blocks away, I still won’t care.”

He leaned down kissing his abdomen down to his navel. Junkrat arched his back when he felt his tongue prod at his button.

“NGHAAH , ALRIGHT MATE! F-FUCK.” 

He lifted his head smiling satisfyingly at Junkrat. “There you are.” 

Lúcio pulled out of him. “Why so soon?” Junkrat pouted.

“Turn over.” he tapped his buttocks.

He grinned obliging. He turned himself around and propped himself on his hands and knees.

Lúcio reinserted himself and continues his pace.

“More,” Junkrat muttered into the bed.

“What was that?” He felt Lúcio pound into him harder to a point the bed vigorously slammed against the wall to the beat of the music. 

His hot dick brushed against his spot over and over. He gripped a handful of sheets in both hands, biting the middle. He jolted up, gasping when felt his hand strike his buttock. He drooled onto the sheets, dampening it with saliva. Lúcio’s lips brushes up against his neck biting his ear. Junkrat’s eyes rolled slowly losing his mind as he’s being rooted intensely by the beat of his music.

The melody began to soften while Lúcio's motion began to decrease. He rubbed the Junker’s back gently while he sent kisses up his back to the nape of his neck. Each sent a shiver up Junkrat’s spine. He buried his face in the Junker’s neck while he grabbed onto the side of his hips.

Junkrat huffed lustfully when he heard the gentle Portugese whispers caress his ear even though he couldn’t understand the language. Regardless, to him it sounded like music to his ears.

“You’ve been good.” Lúcio teased, pulling out. “ You can have your turn.”

Junkrat rolled over to find Lúcio sprawled seductively on the foot of his bed, basically asking for his cock to be ridden. The Junker smirked, having more ideas and advantages up his sleeves for the moment. He climbed on top of Lúcio’s laps with his butt brushing against his dick. He started peppering kisses onto his abdomen. “What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be riding me?” Lúcio giggled with each kiss tickling his skin.

“I haven’t gotten the chance to see what a bloody beaut you are.” he said, brushing his nose against his neck up to his chest admiring the scent of sweat and citrus fougere from the presumed shower gel clinging on his skin. He lapped his tongue on his right tit making him moan. His teeth grazed the areola while sucking turning the moan into a shrill of plead. “Jamie, please I need you.” he cried.

“Hmm?” Junkrat lowered himself down to his abdomen sucking hard on the skin creating hickies at different areas. He ignored the twitching dick against his entrance while he circles Lúcio’s tits with his thumbs. Lúcio greedily jerked his hips craving to be inside him again. “Please!” 

Junkrat grinned at the desperate man below him, he feels a tint of pity for him yet some part of him wanted to see him beg while he teases his body. “In a few seconds.” Junkrat teased. 

At that moment he could tell by the look in his eyes that he was ready to grab him by the hips and push him onto his cock. Junkrat grinned at him, sitting up, grinding his entrance against his dick. “You have to beg harder for it.” 

“JAMIE POR FAVOR, EU PRECISO SENTIR VOCÊ!!!”

“I was jus’ kiddin, but that was music to my ears so I guess you earned it.” He grabbed his dick now leaking with precum and positioned its entrance before hastily pushing himself onto his cock. He gasped with pink spreading across his face.

"Even though I enjoyed that, I miss having you in me.” he huffed 

Junkrat rested both of his hands on his thighs, body shivered at the warm cock brushing up against his spot. With the roll of his hips, he took up more satisfying inches of him. He rolled his eyes up, biting his bottom lip as he gradually rocked faster. 

The music began to grow intense again while Junkrat increase his thrusts. He didn’t know if it was him or the music. He didn’t care to ask as the vibes filled him with pleasure. He planted his hands on his chest, bouncing his hips harder. He pushed himself down, grinding himself on his cock as they moaned in unison.

Junkrat gazed back down at Lúcio. “You like when I do that don’t ya?” 

Lúcio could only pant in response. Junkrat continued his rhythm by thrusting himself hard and fast. 

Lúcio grabbed the Junker’s hips, catching him by surprise. He thrusted his own hips matching speed with skin colliding with skin. Junkrat's mind started to come undone. His tongue started to loll out of his mouth again. All that's in his thoughts is Lúcio and the intense pleasure he's giving him. 

Lúcio sat up, brushing his lips to his neck and biting it roughly. He whimpered as the teeth grazed his sensitive skin. Junkrat wrapped his arms against his midsection, rocking his body against Lucio’s. Lúcio moved to his nipples, sucking and biting and leaving more marks on him. He leaned close to him causing them to fall against the mattress one final time.

Sweat began to run down the side of Junkrat's face while Lúcio's pace had gotten more intense. He huffed hot and heavy while his tongue sloppily bobbed causing his saliva to flick about while his eyes rolled up. He wrapped his arms and legs around him digging his nails into his back. Lúcio cupped his chin pressing their lips together. Saliva ran down the corner of their mouths while their tongues danced with one another. Lúcio pulls away with a string of saliva connecting to their tongues. "I love the cute faces you make."

Junkrat was too lust ridden to respond to him as he continued to grunt and moan loudly. 

Lúcio’s breathing became fragmented as the music starts to get even more fierce like it was coming to a climax.

"Jamie, I'm cu-” 

"YES LÚ! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT SPUNK!" He interrupted, huffing.

"Jamie." He murmured under his breath, pushing himself deep into him resting his head against his chest.

"Hnng!"

He came hard. The Junker bit his lips, feeling the warmth filling his hole. He felt his hips slam into him while he was still releasing his load into him. He felt the liquid enter his depths, filling him to the brim while it overflowed onto the sheets.  
"You're still cumming." He breathed. “So, much spunk.”

Lúcio continues to pound hard into him. Junkrat clutches onto the DJ harder, feeling his body tighten as his climax is growing closer. "Lúcio," he moaned while his eyes fall half lidded with lust. "I'm getting close."

"Do it for me," Lúcio grinned seductively. "Cum for me." Junkrat's limit was set off by the sight of his grin. He arched his back, cumming strands on his chest and his tongue. The world around him briefly went white. He never felt an orgasm that intense in his life, to a point his body would go numb. It was a better experience than any other intercourse he had.

The music ended. Junkrat stirred feeling Lúcio's tongue running against his chest cleaning the sticky mess he made. Junkrat licked his lips tasting the cum from his tongue. Lúcio pulled out of him having more cum spill onto the sheets. He rolled over next to him.

Junkrat stared up at the ceiling. "That was-"

"What?" 

He turned his head to face Lucio’s. "A bloody blast. I wondered how did your music did all that."

"Do what?"  
"Ya know how the music changes when we go fast or slow." 

"Oh, the tempo depends on the partner’s movement and desire for pleasure. It raises on the intensity of the sexual activity, but mellows out when you decide to go slower and softer."

Junkrat nodded resting his head on his arms. Everything went silent for a while

“Y’know." Lúcio started, gaining the Junker's attention. "If I hadn’t saved you from the enemy bastion would you have still confessed to me?”

Junkrat took a long gaze at the ceiling resting his head against his crossed arms. "I didn't love you for jus' that Froggy, I grew ta like ya quite a while before that mission. I know it's what healers do, but I would confess even though I feared that you wouldn't share the same feelings as me as I felt towards you." He furrowed his brows pressing his lips together. "Would you feel the same during the Mei thing?"

"Yeah, I've been like you Jamie. You're funny and affable. You're a fun person overall."

He turned to Lúcio. "Thanks, I love ya froggy."

"I love you too, Jamie."

They pressed their lips together soft and delectable.

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to smoke right now."

Lúcio gestured to the right side of the room. "Balcony over there." 

"Thanks!" Junkrat kissed Lúcio before stumbling off the bed to the floor still numb from the intercourse. 

"You alright?" 

Junkrat raised a thumb as a response. He crawled grabbing his shorts from the corner of the room taking out a box of cigarettes before heading off to the balcony. 

Junkrat snapped his prosthetic finger, causing a spark to fly igniting the cigarette and took a long drag of the tobacco. He looked up into the night sky, smiling to himself and knowing that tonight he accomplished something. 

From saving each other in a mission to being lovers. Even though their relationship is known by their teammates, they are okay with the truth out.

He exhaled watching the haze disappear into the crisp night air, then glanced at the DJ who was now watching TV and smiled softly at him.

While he was taking his final drag, Lúcio peeked out from the sliding door. “What movie do you wanna watch?" 

Junkrat shrugged. “I dunno, I’d like to know more about cha. I’ll let you choose.”

Lúcio crossed his arms, grinning heading back inside.Junkrat flicked the stub out into the streets below him, exhaling more smoke before going back inside. 

Lúcio chose a sci fi action film. He climbed back into bed while the DJ nuzzled closer to him. Jamison gazed at him, ambers into dark, feeling the world stopped while he’s in his arms and the flames has been sated.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a short fic until I decided to deepen the story three years ago. I can't believe I waited this long to release this fanfic. I was very excited about this one. Proofread and corrected by a friend in the discord chat associate thank you. Mad Max and Overwatch belongs to original creators


End file.
